


Foxy's Musings

by CanineR7A7



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: And Ballora, Apart from BB, Baby, Did I Spell That Right?, Don't kill me plz, Don't take any of this seriously, Every FNaF character, Everyone should check out DesertWolf27 on deviantart, I don't really ship the animatronics, I will stop rambling now, JJ - Freeform, Other, Thanks DesertWolf27 for the pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7





	1. Freddy

The first thing Foxy noticed when he woke up was the bare metal of his legs, he was pretty sure that he would be crying if he was still human (but, then again, what human had metal legs, apart from those with amputations). Foxy glanced up at the musty curtain that separated him from his friends, he placed his hand on the wall to his left, vaguely aware that the crimson fur was missing from it, and attempted to stand up, the joint on his ankle groaned before bending too quickly, 'great, just great'. Foxy leaned back down, but glanced up when his sensors picked up a faint light streaming through the curtain, he noticed the faint outline of a top hat as Freddy walked towards him. "Can't walk?" The deep voice of the group's ring leader echoed in Foxy's ears, he shook his head, not quite trusting his own voice box yet. The bear leaned towards him and pulled Foxy up by his arm quickly taking the wall's place and pulling the pirate closer to him. The two exited the curtain (Foxy briefly noticed the sign in front of the curtain), Freddy led him to the backstage room, 'I guess this is it then' Foxy thought to himself. Freddy sat the fox down on the table and picked up one of the spare leg joints from the shelves, it only took a few minutes but for Foxy it felt like hours. Foxy pushed himself off the table and sent an appreciative glance in the bear's direction, 'maybe I won't be scrapped just yet'.


	2. Bonnie

Foxy gazed down at the guitar strings, his sensors were vaguely aware of the purple hand that rested on his front and the one that lay behind his on the guitar. Somehow Bonnie had convinced him to learn how to play it, while he was happy where he sat on the rabbit's leg, he had to keep glancing at the neck of the instrument where it was balanced in his hook. Truthfully, the only reason he hadn't already put the item down and returned to his cove was the glitches in his software. Foxy knew that eventually he would be scrapped, the company had few spare parts and it would be cheaper to get rid of him than hiring a mechanic. His thought pattern stopped when he felt Bonnie's ear nudge the back of his head, he looked at the animatronic behind him when he felt a hand turn his head. "We won't let them scrap you, ya know." Foxy appreciated the gesture, but his friends were powerless to stop it, they wouldn't be able to do anything during the day and the employees knew to keep their distance at night. The company were already looking for a new night guard 'I wonder how long he'll last'.


	3. Chica

Foxy didn't know what to think when Chica led him back to the cove but a picnic bench (seriously, where did she find that?) with two plates of food wasn't it. Even though the pirate knew he and his friends couldn't eat or drink anymore, he was honestly touched. He heard the rustling as the chicken placed a yellow hand on his shoulder and he heard the faint creak when she leaned towards him, he didn't expect her beak to nudge the side of his head (the closest they could get to a kiss), he was pretty sure that he would have blushed if he was still human.


	4. Golden Freddy

When Foxy woke up in the security guard's office he couldn't say he was surprised, what did surprise him was that he was lying on a bed while Goldie was sat in a comfortable looking chair (he would like to know where his friends were finding the furniture). He was always happy when he was with the bear, he was the only one who knew Goldie was real. Whenever he looked at the bear he felt something close to guilt, he remembered a time where he went by a different name, he remembered his little brother and his father, but most of all, he remembered the day his brother died, the jaws that clamped down on his head and the pulse that stopped far too soon, he remembered his father's anger and the pain that followed. It was unfortunate that his brother was forced to become an apparition that looked to much like that death trap for Foxy's liking. Goldie must have noticed his mood because the pirate felt a weight on his hand and looked into the glow behind the apparition's blue eyes, "Let it go brother, that was in a different life." His brother may have been younger than him, but ever since that day he was definitely wiser.


	5. Toy Freddy

Foxy remembered the day he first met the Toy animatronics. Toy Freddy was the first to approach them, he remembered when the bear placed a plastic hand over the gaping hole in his head, he doesn't understand why he tried to cover the hole in his suit when Bonnie and Chica were in worse states of disrepair. He gazed at the tiles on the floor, unable to meet Toy Freddy's gaze due to the hand on his head, and too afraid to even look at the others. But now, when he looked at his friends (old and new), he doesn't need to question his place in the group, doesn't need to cause trouble to get attention and when he looks up to see the shiny face of Toy Freddy, he realizes that this is his home now and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Toy Bonnie

Foxy looked down at the exposed metal of his legs and thought about the past he never had, he remembered blacking out from blood loss and waking up as a robotic Fox, he watched as his friends woke up and he watched blood drip from Fredbear's mouth, 1987 definitely wasn't their year. His memories were interrupted when a blue hand was placed on his metal one, he was thankful that Toy Bonnie didn't say anything. It wasn't until much later that the two decided to return to their friends, Foxy nodded at the rabbit, his voice box was too damaged for him to speak, Toy Bonnie opened his jaw (it was as close to a smile as they could manage).


	7. Toy Chica

Foxy's old joints groaned as he approached the office, how the night guard hadn't noticed him, he wouldn't know. His servos detected Toy Chica's hand on his shoulder and he could hear the slight creak as her other hand formed a fist, after a few moments she released his arm and headed into one of the party rooms. The guard finally looked up and Foxy noticed the fear on his face when he caught sight of the metal glinting in the flickering light. Foxy stood there, not moving as he watched his friend tear the flashlight from the guard's hand before he could lift it, he approached, the sound of his exposed feet echoing loudly through the hallway. The guard struggled to breathe, Toy Chica's hand cutting off his air supply, Foxy raised his hook and brought it down - when he removed it, the rusting metal was stained crimson.


	8. Mangle

Foxy was shocked (literally) when he met Mangle, sparks flew out of her damaged wiring. Foxy felt rage burning inside of him when he realized that the staff must've allowed it to happen. He didn't know whether he was angry about the harsh treatment towards his replacement, or the danger the kids who frequented to restaurant were in. He watched her climb up the wall and listened to the clunking of her joints, how they hadn't snapped off yet, Foxy wouldn't know. He watched the endoskeleton arm wrap lightly around his neck and the her dual heads stared at him. Foxy heard the garbled static when she tried to speak. They stood there for a few hours, seemingly able to know what the other was thinking without their voice receptors picking anything up.


	9. Withered Freddy

Foxy didn't know how long he and his friends were in that room for, weeks? Months? Did it even matter anymore? He watched as Freddy leaned back against the wall, the bear noticed his stares and motioned the Fox over. Foxy sat down next to him, his joints groaning in protest, the bear pulled Foxy to his side without saying a word. How long had Foxy sat there? Minutes? Hours? The distant clanking on the other side of the door lulled Foxy to sleep, his servos finally powering down.


	10. Withered Bonnie

Foxy woke up when he felt something being dropped on his lap, he noticed the scuffed metal and plastic of his friend's guitar. A slight groan was heard as Bonnie sat next to him, Foxy truly pitied the rabbit, old wires hung where his arm once was and there was only a distant memory of his face. Foxy rested the guitar's neck over his knee and stabilized the end with his hook, the strings were fraying in some places, 'Old and breaking, just like us.' Without him even noticing, Foxy started to strum the few cords he could remember, he was never as good as the rabbit, but he supposed it didn't matter when he felt Bonnie's ear rest on his head.

 


	11. Withered Chica

Foxy walked into the parts and services room, a tool box balanced on his hook. He ignored the questioning glances of his friends as he knelt down to Chica's level. Everyone assumed that the employees had torn out his voice box like they had done to her's, in reality he ripped it out himself, he'd spent a few weeks searching for the tools he needed. Now he pulled out the device that the Marionette had reprogrammed for him, after a few minutes the device was fixed in place. "Foxy, isn't this-" Foxy held up his had and shook his head, he watched as a black liquid dripped down Chica's beak. "Thank you." Foxy didn't care that he couldn't talk, as long as his friends were happy, he was happy.


	12. Update

Writer's block sucks.

I don't have any other plans for this fic for now. I'm marking it as complete for the time being and I'll finish it some other time or I'll do a sequel.


End file.
